The light within the dark
by Kh2os
Summary: Her mission is to protect the human world from the supernatural.She is neither human nor monster but a hybird.One of a kind. She has been able to handle all evil but no one told her how to handle love.She will risk everything to keep her heart's desire AU
1. Prologue

Falling in Love After Dark

Prologue

The pain through out her body was excruciating. There has never before been a moment that she truly wanted to die. Yet now she desperately craved it. Craved anything that would provide an escape from this torture. She knew thought that there was no escape. She was to be kept alive, for she was bait.

Suddenly she stiffened, her head shooting up and her eyes narrowed at what she knew was the door. It burst open letting in blinding light and illuminating a tall man. She resisted the urge to look away. As scared as she was she would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing it. The door's closing click as he walked in was loud in the silence. The man began to walk toward her and as hard as she could she couldn't stop her heart rate increasing. The worst thing was she knew he could hear it. She felt more than see his feral smile. His hand reached toward her face and she cringed away from him.

The metal wire around her wrist bit further into her skin, sending fresh drops of blood to flow, and reminding her of how trapped she was. His hand cupped her cheek and caressed it as if she were a lover. Her skin crawled and bile rose in her throat before she forced it back down. In a last attempt of courage she spat in her captor's face. The hand that had been caressing her cheek went to her hair and yanked her head back.

"Well, well, well it appears you still have some spirit left in you."

As he had talked the hand holding her hair tightened to the point where her eyes teared up at the pain and through the tears she saw him reach behind him and pull something out. All she saw was a long line of silver, but she knew what it was and as it came closer to her, her final resolved crashed and she screamed.


	2. Chapter one: Wake up call

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Hermione Granger shot up in bed with a start. Her brown hair falling around her face. Her chest heaved with each breath. Hermione's hand reached behind her and under her pillow and coming to rest on the hilt of her knife. The heavy weight and the blue design pressing into her hand calmed her slightly. Her keen senses shifted into overdrive. Hermione's eyes could now make out every detail in her room even though it was pitch black. Her ears could catch the sounds of the air conditioner's humming, the murmur of the refrigerator, and the sounds of the complexes other residents.

Her breathing started to even out, yet her body was coiled to attack. She inhaled sharply, but the only scents she could distinguish was her own. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief that she was not aware she had been holding. Her hand slowly loosened it's hold on the knife and laid back down. Her eyes had just closed when "Single Ladies" blared from her cell phone. Rolling over she grabbed her phone and this time after looking at the caller I.D., her sigh was of resignation.

"Yeah?'

"Well hello to you too. With a greeting like that I'd assume I interrupted someone's pleasure?"

Hermione scoffed and reached for her jeans, pulling them on and tucking in her black tank top.

"The only pleasure was my sleep. And since you so _kindly _interrupted, do you mind telling me what I owe to this three a.m wake up call?"

"I have just received information on electrical storms in Chicago."

By now Hermione was in her kitchen and was getting her a glass of orange juice. As she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder she now spoke with a harder voice.

"What is that supposed to mean to me?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. Hermione waited. She knew it took a lot of him to call and it would take even more to straight out ask for her help. Finally his voice came back, but now the cheerful tone was replaced with a tired one.

"You know it's bad when I have to call you. You know I'm desperate."

Hermione's resignation and tension within her dropped. Her lack of sleep also contributing. Now she sounded drained and tired.

"Yeah, I know."

Her empty glass sat on the counter top. Her finger tracing the rim. She sighed long and deep before speaking again.

"Give me one hour, then I'll be down there."

With that she shut her phone. Looking up she caught her reflection in the kitchen window. Her brown hair fell in waves across her shoulders. Her skin usually was light brown but it appeared her restless nights had caught up with her, making her look pale. Finally she focused on her face. For someone who had been born of Greek origin her nose was normal and considered cut by some.

Her lips were poughty and a light rose pink color. Her eyes though, her eyes were what drew the most attention on her face. They were a beautiful chocolate brown, and were framed by long lashes. Except around her pupils was a deep sea green rune, that flashed whenever her emotions ran high or she was fighting.

Staring into her reflection's eyes something dark sprang into her mind taking over. With a snarl of rage Hermione picked up her glass and hurled it across the room. Where it shattered against the wall. Hermione's breathing was ragged, trying to pull air into her lungs. In the corner of her eye she once again caught sight of her reflection. Her face had been set in the rage, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared. The rune glowing. The shock of seeing her in such an animalistic state was like dosing a glass of cold water over her. Hermione could feel the heat in her eyes and her body desperately craved to attack someone. Taking a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. Eventually her body relaxed and Hermione's breathing was returning to normal. Her eyes opened and saw that the rune was no longer glowing. Though her body had relaxed from the defensive state, she still felt the need for violence. She straightened up and headed back toward her room. Making a mental not to clean up the glass later.


	3. Chapter two: Codename: Black dog

***AN I don't own Harry Potter, this is just for fun.**

Chapter 2: Codename Black Dog

Approximately at four o'clock, Hermione pulled up to an empty dock. The only building was an abandoned warehouse. Hermione killed the engine on her bike allowing the silence of the dock to fill the air. She stood beside her bike taking off her gloves when the hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle. Her head shot up, nostrils flaring and pupils dilating.

Then suddenly Hermione was in the air performing a back flip. Where she stood before a sword was slicing through the air. Hermione landed lightly on her feet behind her attacker. Just as fast as her, her attacker swung, bringing the sword around in an arc directed at her head. Her hand shot out and clamped on to the wrist holding the sword. A soft cry came from her attacker and the sword dropped from the hand. Hermione's other hand went to the guy's throat.

Without effort Hermione lifted him up into the air. Hermione was barely applying pressure but being lifted off the ground by a 5'2" girl would scare anyone. She inhaled deeply, not recognizing the scent, and cocked her head slightly. A smirk then crossed Hermione's face.

"Well that's just sad. A newbie. Kid this was just your initiation. Congratulations, you're in."

Hermione then dropped him, and he went down in a heap. Through the entire ordeal the man's breathing and heart rate had increased. Now as he laid on the ground it was more prominent. The man removed his mask and glared up at Hermione. It probably would have been more intimidating if he wasn't gasping for breath. Laughter rang out through the air. Hermione saw them come from the shadows, before they were actually there.

Yet if a human were watching they would seem to have appeared in a blink of an eye. _So I guess being an immortal freak has its advantages, _Hermione thought. She watched as they pulled her attacker up and clapped him on the back. She heard and smelled him before actually seeing him. His scent was always similar to a wet dog and he was clapping slowly. He was the last to join in on the fun judging that in the direction he was coming from was through the sea of people.

They parted for him, and grew silent. The smirk returned to Hermione's face as her eyes met the newcomers. His grayish-blue eyes held laughter, while his face was set in a stern look.

"Mr. Longbottom, it is a very good thing Miss. Granger is not the enemy or else you'd be dead."

Hermione's smirk intensified. A flush came over the blond's face. She held out a hand to him as an attempt to shake hands and he reluctantly took it.

"Don't take it personally." Hermione said, with a glance at Sirius Black. "You got closer than the last one."

Sirius's warm laugh filled the air as he stepped forward. He clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Alright, enough fun. Everyone needs to go back to their posts." His tone left no room for arguments and everyone began to drift back to the shadows. Hermione looked at Sirius with a bored expression and said sarcastically, "You know, I _can _find the way to the offices by myself. I'm not a child."

Sirius laughed and began to walk toward the abandoned warehouse. Hermione fell into step beside him. Hermione's nose crinkled and her face turned sour. Sirius's sharp eyes caught the movement and his smile grew.

"And deny us the pleasure of each other's company for a total of three minutes. More importantly deny me the pleasure of seeing your nose scrunch up in disgust." Hermione rolled her eyes. The door was now but a couple of yards away.

"Can you tell me what is so important that he needed me on this case?"

The laughter faded from Sirius's face, and now he looked weary and old around the eyes.

"He's been very secretive lately, all I know is that it's bad." Hermione nodded and her thoughts began to swirl in her mind. They reached the door to the warehouse and Sirius touched the back of the padlock. The back of the padlock held a fingerprint scanner, which was the only way to unlock the warehouse. With a soft click the padlock fell open and into Sirius's hand.

He pulled the door open for Hermione. Hermione took a step inside and looked back at Sirius. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver remote with a black button on it. He lightly pressed it and the warehouse was bathed in dim light and a stair way hidden under the floorboards was revealed.

"Are you sure you want to go into that dark and creepy tunnel instead of staying with warm and cuddly me?" He asked, his laughing face returning and making him look years younger. Hermione gave a small smile.

"As tempting at that offer is, I rather face what hides in the dark than continue to be exposed to the smell of dog." Sirius laughed, the sound of it echoing through the building.

"Hope to see you again, Dark Angel."

"See ya, Black dog." With that last remark, Hermione walked to the staircase and began to descend into it. Her night vision helped guide her, yet motion detectors caused the pathway to become lit as the lights were activated. The only sound was her heels clacking against the hallway's floor. Within minutes she reached the double glass doors. In the middle of each door was a bright red phoenix. Hermione pulled them open and stepped in.

*** R and R please. Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Chapter three: the start of a crisis

Chapter 3: The Start of a Crisis

Hermione walked onto a platform overlooking a room full of computers and operators. On the far wall hung monitors and each monitor showed a different image. Many were news reports of strange incidents, and some were pictures of files and police reports. Yet there was one in the center that caught Hermione's attention. It resembled a weather's forecast of a hurricane gathering strength, yet this was no ordinary storm cloud.

It looked like a bruise, where black and purple mixed together, yet this one also had lighting strikes going off within it. A feeling of uneasiness and panic began to settle in her stomach. Hermione glanced down at the computer operators and noticed there were many and were rushing around. For four o'clock in the morning this place should resemble a ghost town, but instead resembled more of the stock market floor. Hermione's senses were tingling in response to her tension. She quickly turned to her left and headed for the black doors. It took all her will power not to go down and gather information on the black cloud herself.

Hermione reached the black doors and paused. Her hesitation only lasted a second before the doors were sliding open. Hermione walked in to find him staring at the built in aquarium in the wall. The blue light and the bright colors of the tropical fish were the only color in the dark room. It caused eerie shadows to splay across the room and over him.

"Hello Hermione."

As he spoke he turned and faced her. His green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Hello Harry."

"Coffee?" He asked as he gestured to the table with two cups, a pot of coffee, and a plate of biscuits. In an attempt to lighten the mood Hermione flashed a smile and said,

"It's the least you can do, since you woke me up."

_Well it wasn't really you, _thought Hermione, as her mind flashed back to the strange feeling that woke her up. Harry gave a small smile but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

As Harry poured the coffee, Hermione took the time to study him. Her sharp eyes took in his form. He had changed since the last time she had seen him. Harry Potter stood at five-nine and was toned enough that it was obvious he took care of himself. Yet now Hermione could see that he had lost weight and his shoulders slumped, making him appear shorter. Harry's black hair, which was usually unruly, was even worse and Hermione knew he had been running his hands through it. His bright green emerald eyes were dull and had shadows under them.

Hermione immediately began mentally debating on how to breach the subject of Harry's state, when he handed her a cup. She quietly thanked him and watched as he sat across from her at his desk. The warmth of the coffee seeped through the cup and filled her hands. Wanting to fell that warmth throughout her body she took a sip.

Hermione nearly gagged and spit it back into the cup, yet she forced it down. The aftertaste sticking to her taste buds. Hermione had never tasted coffee that was so strong. She was about to comment on it when she noticed his face. It was that serious look he got when either concerned with what the supernatural was planning or thinking about his parents. Yet since there was no underlining pain Hermione knew it was about the supernatural.

Two minutes passed before Harry looked at her. His eyes going straight to her, his business face on. Hermione sat her cup down, crossed her legs, and waited for him to begin. Harry grabbed a remote and turned toward the left. Hermione also turned. A soft click was heard through the room and a panel of the wall moved to reveal another monitor. Pictures appeared rapidly on the screen, some overlapping others. Hermione noticed that many were the same as the ones she saw outside his office. Harry enhanced the one with the storm cloud.

"A couple nights ago a huge electrical storm hit Chicago. A lot of people disappeared, but that's not the weird part."

Hermione turned and looked sharply at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly after the disappearances, museums were being broken into."

"Okay, so they're looking for something. How is that unusual or different from before?"

"Not just something. Someone."

"What?"

Harry clicked again, and the pictures of files and documents came up.

"Orphanage files and documents, social workers' cases, and police records are being broken into. Basically anything that has to do with abandoned children or those who are now adopted."

"They're looking for a child?"

"As far as I can gather."

"Do you know why?"

"Not exactly."

Hermione shot him a confused look and asked him cautiously, "What do you mean "_not exactly"_?"

Harry's worried look intensified. "I sent a team of ten to check it out and..."

"And What!" Hermione asked impatiently. Harry turned and looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Only one returned."

A cold feeling crept up Hermione's spine. That uneasy feeling she had since arriving grew. Harry watched her with an expressionless face. Hermione cleared her throat before asking her question.

"Did he reveal anything?"

Harry sighed. His face becoming a mixture of pain, worry, and sadness.

"That depends on how you're looking at it."

Hermione said nothing but just looked at him with a confused expression. Harry clicked the remote one last time and the screen went blank and the panel slid back into place.

"There's something you need to see," Harry said. With that statement Harry and Hermione stood and began to walk toward his door. As Harry led her to what she needed to see, Hermione let her mind go back to the the day she first met Harry.


	5. Chapter Four: Abandoned Subway tunnels

**Author's Note: This story is completely AU. I have taken characteristics from books, shows, and movies that deal with supernatural characters and have twisted them to help me with my plot. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and I'm just using them for fun. This story is completely unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Subway tunnels are mentioned in this chapter and since I have never been on a subway forgive me if I said something wrong. **

Chapter four: Abandoned Subway Tunnels

***This takes place in the past **

**New York City- 2004**

New York City is dangerous. It is conceived of thieves and people who do as they please. Yet the most dangerous are the ones who don't care about what happens to the others. It was the perfect hunting ground. Hermione watched from the rooftop of her apartment building. Her eyes were kind of glazed over and she was more focused on listening than seeing.

She was shifting through sounds like someone would flip through a magazine. Stopping only when something would catch her interest. From this vantage point, however, Hermione could only hear people's conversations or actions. Focusing, Hermione increased her hearing. Sounds and voices came pouring in. Hermione once again began shifting through them.

"_Okay study for bio-chem then a two hour nap_..."

"_The smallest elf was the best_..."

"_Oh yeah baby, just like that_..."

"_The police have nothing. It's not my fault Sarah OD_..."

"_Oh my God! What's wrong with your eyes? No! Please! Don't hurt me! Oh God, someone please help me!_"

Hermione's eyes and ears suddenly became focused as she tuned into the last voice. It was close from what Hermione could tell and all she needed was a little more. And that's when she heard it! The subway! Hermione sprung into action. She leaped from the rooftop and onto the next building. She ran to it's edge and jumped down. Hermione landed in an alley and she quickly ran toward the street and into the nearest subway entrance.

It was relatively crowded but the citizens barely noticed her as she flew past them. There was a train loading and Hermione walked toward it. She went to the end and slipped between the wall and the train. She had always been little but with her status as a vampire it was even more easy.

It took a total of two seconds to slip through and then Hermione was in the tunnel and running. The troubled girl's voice was getting louder and the tunnel was beginning to smell like fear. Hermione came up to a split in the tunnel and she turned left; the one out of use. It was darker in this tunnel but Hermione had no problem seeing.

The sound and smell of the girl was increasing. Almost as if it was competing with the other smells in being the strongest. Rats scurried away and hissed at her as she ran through the tunnel. She was about a mile away when she saw the flickering of dim lights. Hermione decreased her speed as she came upon it. Within a couple of minutes she reached the corner's edge.

She turned and took in the site of a scanty clad girl crawling toward the stairs leading out and a tall man with brown hair looming over her. Hermione's nose become overpowered with the scent of sulfur.

_'Demon,' _Hermione realized. She bit her tongue to hold back her snarl. As experienced as she was she could have thought of a plan within seconds. She could have, but she choose the more impulsive and slightly more fun choice. Hermione just jumped out and attacked the demon.

She hit him in a flying tackle and they both crashed to the ground. Hermione was on top of him, pinning him face down. She felt his growl vibrate through him. Suddenly the demon bucked and Hermione slid to the right. She quickly got to her feet and took a fighting stance. She cast a glance at the girl. The girl seemed frozen and was looking at Hermione with a look of fear and awe on her face.

"Run!," Hermione growled.

The girl quickly scrambled up and ran toward the stairs. Hermione then turned all of her attention onto the demon. He was tall and built, as if he had played college ball. His nose had a crooked twist to it, most likely due to it having been broken. His eyes though were a soulless black with silver spirals in place as a pupil.

'_A Virlos Demon,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

A thrill shot through her, making adrenaline pump through her veins. She felt as if she were a child on Christmas morning; for such excitement filled her. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face. This only seemed to irk the demon further since he let out a snarl. It showed his extra set of teeththat had came down, nothing but sharp and pointed fangs packed together.

Hermione felt her own teeth change to a much sharper point. Hermione snarled at the demon and the two began to circle one another. Each one assessing the other one's moves. Hermione could tell that he relied more on his strength than on anything else, and he was an unskilled fighter. While Hermione processed all of this, the demon lunged at her.

Hermione dodged his attack and with a spinning kick knocked him down on his back. She backed up several steps, for she knew what his next move would be. Within milliseconds he was back on his feet, glaring with rage-filled eyes. She smirked back at him and took two small baby steps to him, and then she was in the air performing a back flip. Her right foot kicking him hard in the jaw. This time he flew back 20 feet and slammed into the wall.

Hermione landed in a crouch. Her smirk grew as she saw how far the demon had gone. As Hermione rose up, she reached behind her and pulled out a sai. It was a beautiful weapon. Silver with carved symbols in it. On the handle were green gems, the exact color of her rune. The pair of it was seen clasped to one of her boots. Hermione watched the demon as she drew closer to him.

There was a small scent of fear coming from the demon. It was nothing compared to the girl's scent, but enough to satisfy Hermione. He had underestimated her and now he was going to regret it. Or so Hermione thought. She doesn't know how it could have happened but a human teenager managed to jump her.

Hermione, startled, stumbled to the left about 5 feet. Losing her balance she fell to the floor. Her hair obscured her vision for just a moment, and when finally clearing it away she was shocked by what she saw. A scrawny boy, who look no more than 17, stood before her. The boy moved to stand between her and the demon. Hermione saw the demon's eyes go back to normal, a light blue color, and he smirked at her.

"Oh thank God! She's trying to kill me!"

Hermione quickly rose on to her feet, knowing she had to act fast. She sprang, but at the same time the demon threw up a wave of power and slowing her down. The boy moved as well going toward her fallen sai. He picked it up and moved toward her, aiming the weapon at her stomach. Even with the demon's power pushing against her, Hermione thought she could avoid the kid.

However, she underestimated his speed and he was suddenly upon her. Hermione quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it. With a cry, his hand opened and her weapon fell from it. Her sai landed at their feet. Hermione quickly kicked the boy away, landing sprawled on his back ten feet away. Her other foot kicked her sai up, grabbing it in mid-air, she flung it to where the demon was.

Unfortunately the demon was no longer there and instead of embedding in his head like she intended, the sai jammed itself into the wall. It vibrated from the force of her throw, the demon long gone, and the only ones left was the boy and her. The rage came like lightning; hot, fast, and unpredictable. Her rune began to glow and heat up. She turned on the boy, the cause of this rage.

She was upon him in a flash and was lifting him up by the throat. The glow from her eyes lit up his face in an eerie green glow. His facial expression was of fear but that was the only sign of it. He quickly pulled a silver flask from his jacket pocket and flung the contents onto her.

The cold droplets and the slight stinging when the water hit her face was enough to snap her out of her anger. Holy water was like acid to most supernaturals, it would eat away at their skin, but for her it was just a tingle. Hermione quickly dropped the boy and threw herself away from him. She landed on the ground, gasping for air, and willing herself to calm down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy coming toward her. She threw up a hand in his direction and he stopped, but not by choice.

Her telekinetic power was holding him back. She felt her rage slowly ebb and with it the rune's glow decreased till it finally went dormant. Her impulse to kill the boy was gone and she slowly stood up. Her power was still holding him in place. He had been struggling at first, but now he was still and defiantly staring at her. She pulled back her power and watched as the stumbled before straightening himself up. Hermione now got a good look at the boy. He was slightly taller than her, his black hair unruly, and he had green eyes. They gazed at each other for a long moment, until Hermione finally broke the silence.

"You and I seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Hermione Granger, a supernatural freak, but I'm mostly classified as a vampire. The man, who you prevented me from killing, was a demon. A Virlos Demon to be exact. So now that that's covered, can you please tell me WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The boy stared at Hermione in a calculating way before speaking.

"Harry Potter."

**Read and Review please. Criticism is welcomed also any ideas or anything as well. **


	6. Chapter Five: Dead bodies and Sex dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is written for pure enjoyment. This chapter might make some squeamish. This chapter also contains a sex dream so for mature readers only. **

**Ch. 5 Dead Bodies and Sex Dreams**

Hermione was so focused on remembering the past that she almost missed where Harry was leading her. She hadn't realized that they had bypassed the infirmary and he was taking her further down to the basement.

"The man who came back, where is he?" She asked, watching Harry's face carefully. His jaw tightened and his expression hardened.

"The morgue," Harry answered in a hard voice.

Hermione knew that further questions were not wanted, so she walked the rest of the way in silence. Suddenly Hermione's nose became assaulted with a foul smell. It was a cross between decomposition and burnt flesh. Hermione quickly switched to breathing through her mouth. The smell told Hermione that this was bad and mentally started to prepare herself.

As they came upon the doors to the morgue, Hermione was beginning to feel apprehensive about the situation. The smell was worse now and Hermione alternated between holding her breath and taking small intakes of air, as Harry swiped his card and entered the code for the doors to open. With a beep and a whoosh the doors opened and Hermione had to stifle a gasp.

In front of them, on a table laid a corpse that was completely mangled. Hermione and Harry stepped closer and Hermione was able to get a better look. It was male but he barely looked recognizable. His whole body was a grotesque picture of red, white, blue, and black.

The veins under his skin were painted black and in some spots the veins had shattered, making it look like ink splotches under his skin. His left leg had been, what had looked to Hermione, ripped off, leaving teared veins, tendons, and skin. The right side of his body was burned down the the bone. In all of Hermione's life she had never seen anything like this.

"What was the official cause of death?" Hermione's voice was cold. She was controlling her emotions and focusing on the facts.

"The bullet-hole in the head." Hermione glanced at the head and sure enough there was a small bloody hole in the center of his forehead.

Hermione's gaze moved past the corpse's forehead and toward the voice who had answered her. A bald, white man in a lab coat stood across the room. Dr. Snyder was a middle-aged mortician, who wore glasses that made his eyes bug out. He had always freaked Hermione out, but now it was ten times worse because of what he was holding. It was the left leg and along with the veins it had appeared to have been chewed on. Hermione looked toward the body's mouth and saw blood around it. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat and quickly pushed it back down. She turned toward Harry.

"Is this how he came back?" Harry just looked lost.

"His name was Bradley Smith. He worked for me for three years." Harry's voice was strained with emotion.

Hermione snapped her fingers in Harry's face and he looked at her in shock. Hermione's voice was hard as she spoke.

"I know this is hard, and I feel the greatest empathy for Mr. Smith and you. But right now I need you to focus and tell me what happened in order for me to stop it." Harry swallowed and nodded.

"About three hours before I called you Bradley came back from Chicago. He was fine but couldn't remember anything about what had happened. To him or to his team. So I told him to tell me what he did remember. The last thing he remembered was getting of of the jet back from Chicago. He told me that he then came straight here. As he was talking I noticed what I think was the beginning of this!" Harry waved his hand over the corpse for emphasis.

"Noticed what?" Hermione asked.

"His eyes were feverish, he was sweating, and he was pale. I assumed it was because he was trying to remember. I told him to go and get some rest, that we'll work on it tomorrow. He left and I started to prepare the best way to deal with this. I was going to check security cameras the the airports and where they were assigned to go. I was going to ask the pilot questions and even ask you to see what was blocking Bradley's mind."

"So what happened?"

"The screaming started. I took off toward it. Found myself headed to the living quarters. The screaming was from one of our new interns. She was standing in the doorway of the mens showers. Bradley was in the center of the room, chewing on his own leg."

"Was the leg still attached or ripped off?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the leg still in the doctor's hands. Harry glanced at the leg as well, before answering.

"It... it was still attached. He looked up and saw us. He made a gurgling noise and took off. Well from the screaming intern and the rabid, wet, and naked man running around it wasn't long before alarms were blaring and people were running around and screaming. Some were trying to stop Bradley but most were trying to avoid him. Sirius managed to catch up to Bradley first. Yet when Sirius grabbed Bradley's shoulder, Bradley burned Sirius."

"Wait! What?" Although as Hermione asked, her mind flashed back to arriving and now remembered that one of Sirius's hands were gloved. Harry turned toward her. He wore a look of pity, sadness, disgust, and fear.

"As soon as Sirius's hand touch Bradley's shoulder, Sirius jerked it back. It was covered in third degree burns. Suddenly from Bradley's shoulder burns started to spread over him. They ranged from 1st degree to fourth. His veins were starting to turn black. Bradley then knocked Sirius across the room. He looked up at me and snarled before running off again. By now more soldiers had joined the chase and it wasn't long before we had him cornered again."

Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then everything became a blur. There was fighting, screaming, and just plain chaos. I'm not sure how it happened but someone managed to get an ankle cuff around his left ankle and hooked it onto a railing. We were on an awning and the next thing we knew was that Bradley was throwing himself backwards. Off of the awning, Sirius had now rejoined us and was on the ground floor and took the head shot. Thats when his body ripped from his leg. I called you shortly after."

Hermione remained quiet when Harry finished. She had a weird feeling, like she was supposed to recognize what this was. There was tingling in the back of her mind and it bothered Hermione deeply. This feeling was new to her and she hated it more than anything. So Hermione did what she needed to do in order to change it. She took charge.

"I want full detailed reports. Everyone who was there needs to recount exactly what happened." Hermione's voice was like ice. She looked over at Dr. Snyder.

"Dr. Snyder, I want an extreme report on the body. Notes on the insides and outsides. Do you understand me?" Dr. Snyder nodded in shock. She turned toward Harry, who was also looked shocked.

"I want surveillance videos, interviews, and for you to walk me through what happened. Tomorrow I'm going to Chicago." With that Hermione turned and walked out.

She was out of the compound within seconds and on her bike, flying back to her apartment. It wasn't till later that Hermione realized that her eyes were glowing.

Hermione stormed into her apartment. She was visibly shaking with repressed anger. The need to kill was not stronger than before. Hermione began to pace her living room. It took all her effort not to focus on the sounds of the city. She's too dangerous right now, she could end up hurting someone innocent. Hermione focused on breathing in and out.

Hermione went to her room and changed into some sleeping pants and a tank top. She collapsed onto her bed with her ipod. As Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" filled her ears, Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy. Whatever this situation was, it wasn't going to be easy for her. Hermione stared at the ceiling for a long time before finally closing her eyes.

_ The Satin Sheets felt cool against Hermione's heated flesh. Heat pooled between her legs. Her hands were gripping hard biceps. She pulled the strange man closer to her. Their chests rubbed against each other, causing Hermione's nipples to harden. She shifted her hips and came into contact with the man's erection._

_She gasped but it was immediately cut off as his lips crashed onto hers. Lightening shot down Hermione's spine. She had been kissed before but never like this. His lips molded to hers perfectly. He gently caressed her tongue with his. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. _

_She rolled them till she was on top, but he rolled them again, placing himself right back above her. He pulled back from the kiss and Hermione opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them. The strangers lips were puffy from kissing, but what Hermione noticed was the lust blown silverish gray eyes. They looked at her like she was the center of the world. _

_He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then began kissing down her neck. He laid open mouth kisses along her collarbone and trailed down her chest. He stopped to suck on one of her breasts. He blew on one of her nipples causing the nub to harden even further. Hermione's fingers wove themselves through his pale blond hair. Holding him closer to her. _

_Hermione arched her back and panted into the air. Words seemed to have escaped her. The blond man moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention. Hermione felt like she was going to self-combust from the pleasure cursing through her. The man continued to kiss down Hermione's body. He stopped at her belly button to swirl his tongue around it. Hermione gasped and pulled his hair a little. She felt him smirk against her skin and then he was going lower. The first touch of his tongue against her was like sticking her finger into a light socket. He swiped his tongue through her folds and took her clit into his mouth. Hermione jolted..._

Straight up. She was soaked in sweat and her clothes were sticking to her body. Her ear-buds fell onto her lap and there was an ache between her legs. One she was tempted to relieve but she made no move to do so. Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	7. Chapter 6 Startling visions

**A/N: Between Writer's block and school, I'm not sure when I can have the next chapter up, but I'll try on the weekends to get something done. I do not own Harry Potter, just using them for my own enjoyment. **

**Chapter 6: Startling visions and getting ready for Chicago**

"Well it sounds to me that it was a sex dream." Ginny Weasley said, as she and Hermione walked through the compound.

"I know what it was, I just want to know why I was having it," Hermione replied.

The compound was quiet as they walked. The only sound was their heels clacking against the floor. Hermione took a moment to look at Ginny. She was dressed in a black skirt and pink blouse. Her striking red hair pulled up into a bun. In her arms was a stack of files. Ginny was in charge of the communication department. She was also dating Harry. Ginny laughed, making her whole face light up.

"Honey, your body and your mind is sending you a message." At Hermione's confused look, Ginny continued. "You're almost to 3,000 years old and YOU ARE STILL A VIRGIN!"

"Shh!" Hermione anxiously glance around, thankful that no one was around. Hermione then glared at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. It just seems that if people knew I was still a virgin I might lose some of my reputation. You as the scary half vampire or whatever the hell I am."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it, Hermione! Everyone here has seen your powers, your strength, hell even your scariness, so no one will care about the intactness of your hymen."

Hermione choked on her intake of air at Ginny's words. Hermione started coughing and had to stop walking in order to compose herself. Ginny also stopped and turned to look at Hermione. She had a small smile upon her lips. Finally Hermione was able to stop coughing.

"Wow, that was a little... extreme for you. But come on Ginny, I mean the way I dress, the way I act toward people whom I need information on, or the people I go after. That behavior screams slut."

Ginny just sighed and rolled her eyes once more.

"Hermione. You are not a slut. You're a prude... or a nun. Oh! You are a prude nun." Ginny laughed as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Hey," Hermione said, as she lightly hit Ginny's shoulder and then continued walking. Ginny fell quickly into step with her.

"For God's sake Hermione, you are acting like this is your first sex dream." At Ginny's words, Hermione stopped short. She was sure her face was a bright red and she wasn't looking Ginny in the eye anymore.

"Oh my God!" Ginny's tone had lost its teasing. Now it was between shock and seriousness. "This is your first sex dream!"

"NO!" Hermione interrupted. "I...I...I mean not exactly. I ave had some dreams about men I'd admired before being turned and afterwards the ones with the occasional celebrity. But never one where it was with a complete stranger, and certainly nothing this vivid."

"What, you mean where your partner is going down on you?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed harder at Ginny's words.

"Have you and Harry...?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"What, foreplay or sex?" Ginny's voice was excruciatingly loud in the quite hallway.

"Both," Hermione answered, her gaze directly on the floor.

"Yes we have. Its the 21st century Hermione. I mean with there being devices to prevent STDs and pregnancies. Sex is fun now that its main reason is not to populate the earth, or prove ownership, or consummate the marriage. Haven't you ever wanted to just have fun? I'm pretty sure a long overdue orgasm would ease some of the stress you've been carrying around."

"Hermione, Ginny! There you are. I was beginning to worry." Harry's voice startled Hermione.

She had been so focused on Ginny and hers conversation that she hadn't felt him approach. Harry came over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. He face Hermione and wrapped an arm around Ginny. Hermione felt a small pang of sadness as she looked at them. She felt utterly alone, when knowing no one was there to greet her like this.

"What kept you two?" Harry asked. Ginny spoke before Hermione did.

"Oh we were just catching up, " Ginny said with a wink toward Hermione. Hermione smiled in response.

"Well I better hand off these files, I'll see you later." Ginny rose up to give Harry's cheek a kiss, then she looked back at Hermione. "You and I are not done with our previous discussion. So call me later, okay," and with that Ginny walked away from them. Harry looked at Hermione curiously.

"What discussion?" He asked. Hermione looked back at him with a bored expression. It was a lot easier to lie to Harry than it was to lie to Ginny.

"Open toe versus closed. We both have different opinions on which shoe is better."

"Oh." Harry looked slightly disappointed that it wasn't juicier gossip. "Well we've gotten everything together, just as you asked."

"All right, let's go first to the showers." She put aside the sex dream and focused on the task at hand.

Hermione walked the floor of the men's shower. The water had washed away most of the evidence but Hermione could see light red spots where Bradley had bleed.

"If Bradley was taking a shower, then why was he in the center of the room?" Hermione asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry shrug.

"I don't know. Until we were confronting him and trying to catch him, he was just content to sit there and chew on himself."

"Has anyone else used these showers since the incident?" She felt Harry shooting her a dirty look.

"Yes, because I'm professional like that," he answered sarcastically.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. Which stall had he used?"

"Third one on the left."

Hermione went to the stall and looked inside. On the shelf was a bottle of shampoo and on the floor was a bar of soap. Hermione turned back toward Harry. He was leaning against the doorway to the showers.

"Do you have security footage of when he entered the showers?" Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out an ipad. He handed it to Hermione.

"Security footage and reports have all ready been uploaded to it. Figured this would help when walking the scene." He flashed her a grin. "We've gone high-tech not." Hermione let out a small chuckle.

She went to the first video. It was around 12:30 a.m. Bradley was caring a towel, his shampoo, and soap. He stumbled into the showers like he was drunk. Barely ten minutes had passed before it showed the intern coming up. Hermione stopped the video and set the ipad down.

"Whatever happened, happened fast." Hermione said as she began focusing her senses.

The smell wasn't as bad as last night when she was near the body. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Suddenly flashes of images came at her. She saw blood, lots of blood, and dismembered bodies. The most terrifying screaming filled her ears and she craved for it to end.

As soon as it began, it was over and Hermione snapped open her eyes. She was still standing in the showers. She looked down to see her hands were shaking. She was breathing heavily and could also feel her rune glowing. A low ring filled the silence and then Harry's voice.

"Hello. What? How did that happen? No, I'll be up there in a minute." There was a soft snap and then Harry was speaking again.

"Hermione, there's been a technical difficulty upstairs and I'm needed. Are you going to be okay walking the scene by yourself?"

Hermione forced her voice to be calm and to not turn around.

"Sure, after all you left me with the ipad." Harry chuckled.

"Right, I'll see you late."

She listened as Harry walked away. She quickly made her way to one of the sinks and splashed cold water on her face. She looked up into the mirror. Her face pale and water was running down it. Her brown eyes were big, wide, and haunted.

"What's happening to me?"

It was an hour later when Harry joined Hermione in his office.

"Sorry," he said as he took a seat in front of her. "That took longer than expected, one of the main computers went down. Everything is fine now."

"It's okay." Hermione answered, not looking up from the report she was reading.

"Find anything yet?" He asked. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Security footage shows him getting off the jet and he was fine. He walks into the showers like an alcoholic walking out of a bar. Then he started running around completely oblivious. The reports are all kind of muddled. Sirius's report is what I'm focused on now. He stated that after touching Bradley it was about two seconds and then came the burn. Now I don't know if it was contact with someone else that triggered it or if it was what Sirius is that triggered it. No one else reported being burned."

"You think because Sirius is a shape-shifter he triggered something on Bradley?" Harry's tone was neutral, causing Hermione to finally look at him.

"No, I'm saying I don't know what happened. The autopsy report showed nothing out of the ordinary. No increase of substance, no new substances, absolutely nothing!"

Harry looked her straight in the eye. His green eyes focused on hers, completely clear.

"So what are we going to do?"

"_I'm _gong to Chicago."

"Hermione Granger has been a thorn in my side since I met her. If she gets in our way all of our plans will be ruined."

The raspy growling voice came from deep within the shadows. The only sign of him was slitted glowing red eyes. A pale blond man knelled before him.

"What do yo wish for me to do, my lord?"

"Befriend her, earn her trust, hell make her fall in love with you and then destroy her. Do not fail me Draco."

Draco Malfoy stood up, his gray eyes glittering dangerously.

"Yes, my lord."


	8. Chapter 7: Quite the Welcoming party

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing This is for my pleasure only**

**Sorry for the late update, real life got in the way.**

Chapter 7 Quite the Welcoming Party

Hermione watched as they unloaded the jet, her foot tapping impatiently. She only had three bags and her bike, and she couldn't understand what was taking so long. She sighed again, causing the flight crew to glare at her. Finally they managed to hand her all of her things and she was able to get on her way. Hermione unzipped her largest bag, which was mostly weapons, amulets, spell books, and other various things that can help her fight evil. She squeezed in her other two smaller bags, and was struggling to zip up the weapon bag when she heard it. It was a soft pop, followed by a whooshing sound. Hermione dove straight for the a stack of crates just in time. The bullet pierced her bike, hitting the gas tank and exploding in a burst of flames.

"_Son of a bitch,"_ Hermione thought. Annoyance filled her. She could hear the assault rifle being reset. Whoever was operating it wasn't nervous or scared because their breathing was even.

Hermione blocked out the sound of the roaring flames and focused on her shooter. His heartbeat was steady and she could hear no other voices, so he wasn't talking, and if he had an earpiece or walkie talkie they weren't talking either. Hermione inched her way to the other side of the crates and peeked out.

Her shooter was about 50 yards away. He was dressed all in black and had his face covered. Hermione could see the red laser too, right before it swung her way. She heard the soft pop again and she pulled back. The bullet hit the edge of the crate, splintering the wood. He was fast and also seemed to know how fast she was.

She glanced toward her bag. It was about a quarter open and none of her weapons were showing. Hermione decided to go for it and as quick as lightening she cartwheeled out into the opening and made a serious of flips toward her bag. Bullets whizzed past her. As she went past her bag, she quickly reached in and pulled out the first thing she could grab. Then, hoping to confuse her shooter, Hermione changed directions and went back to the crates. She had just reached it, when there was a sharp pain in her knee and she stumbled back into hiding.

The shooting stopped and Hermione didn't have to peek out to know he was still aiming at the crates. Either he was better than what Hermione had originally thought, or he knew her tactics. There was also a small possibility that he could read minds, and this thought caused Hermione to quickly throw up her walls. She glanced down at her hand to see that she had grabbed her glock 9mm She shifted sightly, and a burning, hot pain shot through her. She glanced down to see her right knee covered in blood.

"_Damn," _Hermione mentally cursed.

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand. Her back straight against the crate. She flicked the safety off and eased to the side. She knew he would fire as soon as she peeked out, so she got ready to lunge. Even though her knee was screaming at her, Hermione leaped into the air. Her free hand shot out, her telekinesis picking up the largest piece of burning meta she saw, and flung it toward her shooter. Hermione, then, fired her gun; at the same time so did her shooter.

This time the sharp pain was in her left shoulder. Hermione fell to the ground in a heap. She quickly rolled over, her gun pointed at the shooter. All Hermione saw was the rifle's scope but no man. She cocked her head and listened. She could hear the man's heartbeat. It was slowing down and about three beat later, it completely stopped. Hermione lowered her weapon carefully, just in case there were more. Yet the only sounds she heard were from the dying flames and her own breathing. Hermione grunted in pain as she heaved herself to her feet. She limped to her bag. As she was putting her gun away she heard the sound of others approaching.

"Oh my God!"

"Did you hear that gunfire?"

"Is it a terrorist attack?"

"Someone call the police!"

Hermione looked back to where the shooter's body was. She desperately wanted to find out who was trying to kill her but she knew she couldn't be arrested by the cops either. The others were coming closer and Hermione could also now hear sirens. With a deep sigh, Hermione grabbed her bag and ran off.

Hermione had barely managed to get out of the airport without security finding her. From what she could hear now, the entire airport was shutdown. No flights in or out, and the people were being interrogated left and right. The chances of examining her attacker's body were now very slim. To top things off, Hermione had no ride, and her ability to defend herself was down due to her weaken state. She needed to find some place safe, in order for her to heal. Hermione was currently hiding in a dark alleyway. She heard someone approaching and she looked out. It was a tall man, who was talking on a blue tooth.

"Well Mr. Johnston you are not responsible if Mr. Hughes didn't read the warning label. In fact some one so oblivious deserves to be taken for everything they have..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped out in front of him. He tried to move past her, but she caught his arm and pulled him toward her.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

He tried to move back, but she held on tight. Hermione looked into his eyes, her voice going soft and getting a slight echo to it.

"Hang up on whoever you are talking too. Then call me a cab, and you are even going to be so kind as to pay for it. In cash."

Hermione's compulsion was extremely powerful. Whether it was due to her age or her extended powers, she didn't know. But she did know that, within a few exceptions, she could compel anything. She couldn't compel demons or other vampires. Humans were the easiest. Hermione waited till the man reached up and turned his blue tooth off, before letting go. She took a step back and waited. Suddenly the man started chuckling.

"Miss Granger. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is... to be the one that kills you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The man started to reach behind him and Hermione immediately darted forward. Her hand smashed into his throat, the larynx crushing instantly. He choked, a little bit of blood came from his mouth, and his eyes were wide and full of shock. Hermione was in full anger now and ignoring her pain, jumped up. Her legs wrapped around the guy's neck and gave a hard tug. The satisfying sound of his neck snapping made Hermione smile. The both went down and Hermione was up on her feet within a second. Now that she focused she could smell a hint of sulfur under many layers of cologne. Hermione sighed.

"_Tonight is so no my night," _she thought as she grabbed his legs and started to pull him into the alley.

It was dawn by the time Hermione reached the motel. She had burned the body, using a special potion she had made. It was a combination of silver powder, holy water, and kerosene. Add a lighter and you have a demon who is burning straight to the bone. Hermione had taken all of the cash on him, not wanting to leave a credit trail. She limped to her room. The guy at the front office hadn't paid much attention to her. It was a seedy motel and Hermione was grateful that no one paid close attention to her.

Hermione threw her bag on the bed and went to the bathroom. Hermione didn't plan on staying long, just long enough to dig the bullets out and rest for a bit. Which was a good thing, because one look at the shower determined that Hermione could wait to bathe. Hermione groaned at the painful process of taking her clothes off. The blood was making the clothes stick to her in some places, so she had to pull harder to get them off. She stood before the mirror and began to dig the bullets out. She flexed her shoulder, as her fingers began to pull the bullet out. Hermione grunted in pain, her fingers smeared with blood, and with a squelching noise, it pulled free. Immediately Hermione's shoulder healed itself and she started in on her knee. Soon the second bullet joined the first in the trash and Hermione cleaned herself up. She was re-hooking her bra when a thought struck her.

"Son of a bitch." Hermione said.

She dove for her phone, and hit five on speed dial. She paced as it rang and then finally it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Ron, it's me!"

"Oh, Hey Hermione. How's it going?"

"Well I've had quite the welcoming party, I can tell you that. Look, Ron that's not why I'm calling. The reports from Chicago, about the break-ins and robberies?"

"Okay... um... yeah I thought Harry sent you the files..."

Hermione interrupted.

"He did and that's why I'm calling."

"Well what do you need Hermione? You know if you just called to chat, that can be arranged. You know I just got..."

"Ron," Hermione once again interrupted. Ron Weasley was a good friend of hers and she loved him like a brother, but sometimes his ability to ramble got on her nerves.

"The reports show that the files that were taken from social services and the police were for a child. Right?"

"Right, but Hermione..."

"Well those files," Hermione continued, "are about foster kids, those adopted, ones in trouble, or taken from their parents, etc. Well, what if the child we are looking for is _not _in the system?"


	9. Chapter 8: A change in plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for my amusement only. This chapter briefly mentions the foster care system, and while I don't think my comments are mean, I just want people to make sure I am meaning no disrespect, nor do I believe that these are the only situations for foster kids. You will understand if you read. **

Chapter 8: Change in Plans

Silence met Hermione's words.

"Ron? Are you there?" Hermione asked. She quickly pulled on a long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm still here. I don't know... none of our sources... I need to call... how did..."

Hermione didn't have to be in the same room as Ron to know that his thoughts were all over the place. She knew because hers were all over the place as well.

"Ron, get Harry. He needs to hear this." Hermione said, trying to get Ron to focus.

"You're right. I'm putting you on hold while I get him."

As soon as he said this,there was a click and then Hermione was listening to a dead silence. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder, and began to move through the room. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't decide on what action to take first. She was just starting to pack up her stuff when there was a soft click and then Harry's voice was coming through.

"Hermione." He sounded breathless. "Ron told me that you have something important to tell me."

"Yes. The child the others are looking for, the reports show that they've only been looking in organizations. Well, what if the child in question isn't in the system?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Police records and the department of social service is what was broken into, right?" Hermione asked as she loaded one of her guns with silver bullets.

"Yeah, along with a couple of orphanages," Harry said

"Hermione what are you getting at?" Ron asked.

Hermione paused in her packing. She took a deep breath and spoke. She spoke calmly and slowly, in order for them to understand.

"There's a large possibility that the child has never been involved in anything that required the authorities. Think about it! Children who are in the system are usually ones that have been abandoned, adopted, or have horrible parents. This child may have been given away, illegally adopted, or moved here from a different city. Someone who hides from demons tends to fly under the radar."

There was a short pause and then Harry and Ron were both speaking.

"Damn! We didn't even think of that."

"The perimeters of our search just got incredibly larger."

Hermione interrupted them.

"Look, I don't know if our enemy has thought of this, but we need to get a move on. The reports you sent me Harry, show that the files taken focused on accidents. That's where we need to start. Focus on families of three. Both in the system and in general. Look for small accidents, miraculous recoveries or survivals. Whatever you find, send it to me. I'll try to help you as much as I can, but I can't do much here. Whoever is in Chicago, they know I'm here, and they know about me. I was ambushed at the airport."

Suddenly Ron and Harry started shouting.

"What? Oh my God! Hermione! Are you okay?"

"Why the hell didn't you call sooner? Did you get anything off of whoever it was?"

Hermione winced and pulled the phone away from her.

"GUYS!" She shouted, still holding the phone away from her ear. She turned the ear-piece's volume down and placed in back against her ear. Harry and Ron were silent.

"I'm fine, and I didn't call because I was busy covering my tracks." Hermione then told them all of what had happened since arriving in Chicago.

"I don't know who either of them were. The guy at the airport I didn't have time to check, and the other carried one credit card that was under the name of John Doe. I sent you a picture of him. I'm sure if we find out who he is we might be able to find out who we're up against."

"You're right." Harry answered. "I'm going to go ahead and get started on this. I'll be in touch Hermione." She was then just left with only Ron.

"Hermione, I don't like this." Ron said.

Hermione was wiping down the room to get rid of evidence so she missed Ron's tone.

"Yeah, I know. We're currently five points behind the demons in this, and we don't even know the game."

"Well, yes that too, but I don't like you doing this alone. It's too dangerous You've all ready gotten hurt."

This time Hermione caught Ron's tone. She forgot about cleaning the room. She sighed softly. Ron's tone was concerned. But not just any concern, it was the type of concern usually regarded for a lover. Which in their case, they were not. Although a few months back, Hermione and Ron had dated, but she had broken it off and suggested they just be friends. Ron had taken it pretty hard, do to the fact that he had developed real feelings for her. Feelings, which seemed to have not gone away. Hermione chose her words carefully.

"Ron I'm going to be okay. Hell, I've probably faced worse." She made sure to that her tone was neutral.

"Hermione! You've been attacked twice so far and you haven't even been in the city for 24 hours!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione felt a bubble of impatience swell up inside her and she forced herself to keep her tone neutral.

"Ron, I'm fine. I'm alert now. The only ass getting kicked now is theirs. Have a little faith in me, okay?"

Ron sighed at her words.

"All right, just make sure to check in. Often, okay?"

Hermione agreed and they exchanged good-byes before hanging up. Hermione was done packing and was now lading herself with weapons. The cool metal of the glock and the weight of her sais in her boots were a comfort to her as she walked outside. It was only ten in the morning and Hermione had her whole day planned. As she stepped outside a weird feeling came over her. She cautiously looked around. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She felt as if someone was watching her.

She began to listen harder and her eyes scanned the area around her. However, she saw nothing out of the ordinary and only heard the sounds of the other patrons. Hermione shook the feeling away and filed it away as just nerves from before. She hoisted her bag up higher and began walking.

Draco Malfoy stood from where he had hidden.

"_So that was the famous Hermione Granger," _he thought to himself. He smirked.

"_This is going to be more fun than I expected." _

Draco pulled out his phone and sent a text to the others about Hermione's theory, wanting them to get ahead and start on it. He then turned his phone off and silently followed her.


End file.
